


Yellow Ribbons

by Merfilly



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Rice
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis reflects on reminders of Claudia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Ribbons

Even years later, the sight of a yellow ribbon was enough to break his stolid approach to the life he now lived. It had been wrong to make her, so wrong, yet...

Looking back over the years they'd been a family, Louis could not even begin to imagine those years without Claudia. Lestat and he likely would have come to blows sooner than later without her, and that would have changed everything, certainly. The sheer wonder, however, of caring for Claudia in the early years, and then the feeding of her voracious appetite for learning had given Louis reason to exist.

All of it, though, fell away, the insanity lost in a pile of ashes deep in Paris's night.


End file.
